Sniper
by Dman226
Summary: Breath. Relax. Aim. Saftey. Shoot. Percy gets revenge on the Olympians for abandoning him one bullet at a time.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first true attempt at a fanfic, so if i stumble along the way please excuse me. Just know that if you put this story in your library, it won't disappoint. This story will probably be with a bit darker Percy, focusing on guns as his main weapons.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **All I own is the plot.**

 **Prologue**

 **11:45 AM Afghanistan**

 **Percy POV**

Breath. Relax. Aim. Safety. Shoot. Percy repeated in his head as he shot the rifle, the bullet barreling towards the unlucky terrorist's chest. The bullet slammed into him, knocking him down in a thud. After the shot, the whole compound went on lockdown. Alarms blared, terrorists, scrambled around looking for their guns, trying to prepare for the soon to come slaughter.

Putting the rifle down, Percy managed a smirk.

"Bastards never saw it coming," Percy thought as he pulled out his M16 rifle. Rushing down the hill he had been sniping from, he engaged. The first terrorist he ran into didn't even get a chance to unholster his pistol, quickly getting two shots to the chest. Pulling a keycard off of the dead terrorist, Percy rushed into the first building he came across. The three terrorists inside pulled out their guns, but they were quickly dispatched by Percy's M9 pistol. Moving on, Percy had to get to cover due to the LMG being shot at him from a ramshackle tower. Pulling out a grenade, Percy lobbed it towards the tower, blowing up both the LMG and the terrorist.

"Okay, he told himself. One more building." As Percy busted open the door, he saw something he was not expecting to see. The leader of the terrorist group was a cyclops. A fucking cyclops. He left that life behind a LONG time ago. Luckily, he always carried a celestial bronze boot knife with him, just in case. The cyclops, noticing his entrance, pulled out an AK47.

"Since when do monsters use guns!?" The cyclops didn't respond, instead of starting to shoot at Percy. Realizing he was about to get shredded by bullets, Percy jumped behind a table, using it as cover. Realizing it would be near impossible to get close enough to the cyclops to stab him, he decided to do something risky. Percy rolled out of his cover while the cyclops was reloading, and threw the knife with all of his might. The knife hit its mark in the cyclops chest with a thunk. The cyclops dissolved into a golden dust. Percy was about to leave when he noticed the trophy the cyclops left. It was it's AK47. He picked up the gun and examined it. It seemed to be a normal rifle but he noticed something when he was clearing it. The bullets inside didn't appear to be normal. They were celestial bronze, Grinning, he felt the gun shrink and contort until it became a rifle shaped pendant on a bracelet.

"Hell yeah!" Percy exclaimed, realizing he now could kill both immortals and monsters.

"Are you done with your mission yet Jackson?" He heard over his comms.

"Yes, sir I'm ready for extraction," Percy replied, kicking up dust as he walked towards the gravel road.

"Alright, wait for a humvee by the road."

"Yes, sir." Percy could hear the low buzz of an engine coming down the twisty road towards him. He saw the yellow humvee with a turret mounted on top stop for him. Hopping in, he looked at who was inside. They all looked sick at the amount of death around the outpost. Percy smirked, newbies

"Back to base sir?" A tentative voice asked him from the driver's seat.

"That would be great… What's your name?"

"Private Smith sir." The young man replied.

"That would be great Private Smith," Percy responded. The engine roared back to life as the car took off, back the way they came. There was trash all in the road, causing bumps.

"Watch it Private, these damn terrorists will put bombs anywhere," Percy said cautiously,

"Sorry, Sir I'll tr-" He was cut off by a loud boom, and the humvee flipped over and over again. Percy felt a door being ripped off, and him being sucked out with it. He felt a searing pain in his right arm, and an enormous weight on it. An upside down humvee was the last thing Percy saw before blacking out from the pain.

When Percy woke up, he was in a blindingly white room. Looking around he took in the features of the room. He was on a thin cotton mattress, with curtains on his left and right. A blindingly bright lamp hung above smell of sterilizing liquid was in the air. Hopital Percy thought. Looking down at himself, he noticed his arms. His left arm was covered in scratches, and his shoulder ached. Looking at his right arm, "It isn't there. It isn't there. My arm is gone. It's gone. Percy's emotions went from confused to enraged. How could this happen to me? The once hero of olympus turned soldier, loses an arm!? That's not how the stories go! I'm the hero dammit! He started to struggle, but he was belted down. An orderly ran into the room, forcing him to calm down.

"Please, sir! You have to calm down, I know you're going through shock but you have to listen to me! Struggling will not help!" But Percy was not hearing it. He managed to get his left hand on his knife and cut himself loose. Looking around wildly, he found the exit. He started to run towards it, when suddenly a guard jumped in front of it. Not breaking his sprint, Percy barreled towards the man, when he suddenly jumped into a dive and drop kicked the poor fellow. He suddenly got tackled from behind and restrained.

"Your in _big_ trouble Jackson. Big trouble."

 **A/N I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue! I know it was short, but I really had to get the plot down. Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Man! I was not expecting all of the support on the last chapter! Thank you everyone so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **All I own is the plot.**

 **1 Month Later**

 **3:00 Quantico**

 **Percy POV**

"Hand over your pistol, Jackson." The sullen looking officer said, holding out his hand. Percy pulled out his M9, and handed it over to the officer. He snatched it out of his hand, giving him a glare at the same time.

"You should've known this discharge was coming after that stunt you pulled in Afghanistan." I gave him a glare of my own, and briskly walked out of the office. First I went to my room and started to gather my things. While packing up I couldn't help but look at the picture of my Mom and I after the fight with Gaea.

"Wont be doing much fighting ever again with... _This_ " I muttered looking at what was once my right arm. Over the month that had passes since the accident, he still had trouble coming to terms with it. Once all of his things were in his suitcase, he decided it was time to go. Packing his suit case into the trunk of his Sudan.

" _Bet i'm not getting a US Veteran sticker"_ He thought sarcastically, looking at the units patrolling on the streets. Hopping in his car, he thought about what he should do next. The Greek world was starting to look like a better option, but he was absolutely not going to fight for them again. He was done being a mindless drone doing higher-ups bidding. Without thinking where he was going he realized he was outside his Mom's apartment. _"Guess I could stay with her for a bit"_ It had been a while since he had seen his mom, and he was nervous. Would she be disgusted with him being dishonorably discharged? What about his arm? Parking the car, he walked up the front steps. Stepping inside the lobby, he could smell the dust and mold billowing through the air, leaving a musty scent. Walking towards his mom's room, he started to get a tingling feeling in his spine. He heard loud thumping in her room, and a muffled scream. He pulled out his concealed Glock 18 and kicked open the door. Quickly looking around the room he took it all in: Toppled lamp, shattered glass table, and mess all over the room. The screams were coming from the bedroom, and he breached the door. Inside the bedroom there were too hulking figures standing over someone. _Mom!_ He quickly shot two rounds into each of the figures, only for them to turn towards him and reveal one eye. _Fuck. That's_ all Percy could think before they charged at him forcing him to turn back. His knife was in his car, and he had no options. That's when he remembered something. _The AK47!_ Remembering his trophy from the Terrorist cyclops, he pulled on the emblem and and the gun appeared in his hands. One of the cyclops charged him with a trident. _A trident? That means-_ He got no chance to think as the cyclops stabbed at him with the trident. He quickly dived backwards onto the floor, holding up his feet to stop the cyclops charge. While the cyclops tried to recover from the sudden change in his position, he shot to celestial bronze bullets into it. _Wheres the second?_ His stomach dropped as he realized it was still with his mom. Rushing into the room he saw the cyclops and his mom disappeared into a sea mist while she uttered one word. Wife. _Wife? What could she mean by that?_ Wait a second... Trident, cyclops, sea mist. She's been kidnapped by Poseidon... to be his wife! _Holy Hades this is bad. This is really, really, bad._ If his mom had been kidnapped by Poseidon, that was like a slap to the face from Olympus itself. He was being thrust back into the mythical world and he had no choice about it. Years of service had changed him from the goofy boy he was as a teen, into the cold, calculated soldier he was now. He knew his mom wasn't in any immediate trouble, but he would not stand for this. He was finally going to go through with the plan he had been thinking about for years. He was going to wage war against Olympus. Thinking back on it he remembered why he had left that world behind. After the war against Gaea, the 7 heroes had been called back to Olympus.

 **Flashback**

"Because of your heroic efforts, the world has been saved once again." Zeus said, "We gods are willing to bestow upon all of you one gift. Yes, that includes godhood." When he said that, everyone's eyes lit up. 6 out of the 7 demigods already knew what they were going to choose. "Well, lets start with my son. Jason. What do you wish?"

"I choose godhood, Father."

"Very well my son, as you wish." When he said that, a beam of light came out of hand, and enveloped Jason's entire figure. When the light died down a loud voice boomed through the entire throne room.

"Jason Grace, minor god of winds, storms, and light." Everyone looked in awe as he stood back in line with the other heroes. All of the other demigods chose immortality, until only Annabeth and Percy were left. The rest of their titles were as following:

"Piper Mclean, minor god of beauty, grace, and love."

"Hazel Levesque, minor goddess of metals, gems, and earth."

"Frank Zang, minor god of transformation, war, and animals"

"Leo Valdez, minor god of fire, building, and forges." Once all the titles were done, Percy and Annabeth were the only two left.

"Annabeth Chase, we gods have decided that if you accept, you will become the official architect of Olympus. Do you accept godhood?" Annabeth looked over at Percy, but seeing the look on his face, she quickly turned back.

"I accept."

 **Percy POV**

I felt like I had been sucker-punched when Annabeth chose godhood. We had talked about how we wanted to grow old together, _that wont happen now._ He muttered, looking sullenly at the ground.

"Perseus Jackson, what is your wish?" Zeus asked, happy with himself.

"Lord Zeus, I respectfully decline." When he said those words, everyone in the throne room gasped.

"How dare you decline again? Are we not good enough?" Bellowed Zeus, glaring at the young hero.

"I'm sorry Lord Zeus, but I request one thing instead."

"And what would that be, exactly?"

"I request to be left alone." Percy replied easily, already shuffling towards the throne room door.

"So you can betray us? Absolutely not!" Zeus yelled, angrily grabbing his master bolt. "You are to valuable of an asset to lose."

Percy felt disgusted. After all he had done for them, they couldn't give him just this? These egotistical gods are going to be their own end. He was angry he ever fought for them.

"You know what, you gods are sick. I'm ashamed I ever fought for you. There is only a few of you I still have any respect for," He said glancing at Hestia and Hades, "The rest of you can rot in tartarus."

"HOW DARE YOU" Zeus bellowed, pulling out his master bolt. "I will NOT stand for this!" He drew back the bolt and released it with all his might. Percy closed his eyes and prepared for death. The last thing he remembered was a voice saying,

" _You are destined to change them, young hero."_ and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Life

* * *

 **A/N I'm back! It's been way to long since I've worked on this story. It turned 1 year old 3 days ago. My writing skills have improved immensely since the start of this story, and I hope you enjoy. As I've matured I understand where I want to take this story much better now, and i'm exited to see what happens with it. Without further due, the return of Sniper!**

 **All I own is the plot.**

Olympus

As the bolt flew towards me, I came to the realization this is how I end. After all I had done for Olympus, all of the wars, despair, and hatred I fought against I met my end on the wrong side of Zeus's lightning bolt. I guess there are worse ways to die, I could've gotten shot in the intestines and died in my own shit. That would have sucked WAY more than this.

The moment the bolt hit everything went black. I couldn't move, and it felt like an eternity before my eyes opened. I was in a room that resembled a grandmothers knitting room, yarn was hanging from the ceiling, leaving strands everywhere.

In the middle of the room were three old ladies knitting what looked like a pair of socks. I was confused. Majorly, extremely, confused. What were the Fates doing here? Before I could ponder anymore the Fate in the middle, Clotho began to speak.

"Young hero, we the Fates feel as if you have been handed an unjust card in life. You are not dead, as you may think. Right before the bolt hit you we transported you into our realm where you are safe. The gods believe you were blasted in to smithereens, which is what we want."

"Why did you save me?" I asked, confusion evident on my face. Atropos was the one who answered this time,

"The gods have reigned for far too long, using terror to keep there subjects in line. We believe you could be the key in dethroning them. You have experience both as a warrior and a modern day soldier, making yourself for more superior than the average demigod."

This was quite a bit to take in all at once. _So the Fates want ME to lay siege to Olympus? They must be out of their minds!_ But it did make sense. The gods used their children as pawns to control. The demigods deserved far better than what they were getting from the gods.

"What happens if I say no?"

"We will be forced to bring you back to the very moment the lightning bolt hit you, killing you immediately and casting you down to Tartarus." Replied Clotho

"That does not exactly sound like a good option... So either I work for you guys to kill the Olympians or I suffer for eternity?" I asked, realizing the situation I was in.

"You would not work for us, Perseus, we are just giving you a second chance, along with some powers." Piped in Lachesis,

"Powers?" I asked, a small smile threatening to grace my lips.

"You will be told of those if you accept." Replied Lachesis. _I guess I really have no choice in this situation. Well, anything is better than Tartarus._

"I accept." I said, confidence clear in my voice. The Fates smiled a knowing smile

"We knew you would Perseus. Now, we'll teleport you somewhere where you can safely discover your gifts from us. Remember, you are going to need an army if you want to go against the Olympians, and a good army at that. Now, off you go. And good luck." Clotho said with a hint of pride in her voice. As the Fates snapped their fingers I was suddenly teleported to a forest somewhere in Virginia. It was about midnight, I must have been in the Fates realm for longer than I had assumed. I started walking, just trying to get a feel for the area, when a large crate appeared in front of me, with a note attached to it. The note read,

"These items should help you get a start with your mission.

The fates"

Huh. Lets hope this stuff is good. I pried the crate open and found a few things inside. I found two small gun cases, one large gun case, and a large locked box. I decided to start with the two small gun cases. Opening one, I found a Glock 18 just like the one tucked in my waste band, but this one was different. There was a reflex sight on the top of it with a 25 round extended mag. This Glock could go fully automatic. The real kicker was the fact that the Glock was chambered in Celestial Bronze 9mm incendiary bullets. I grinned thinking about the amount of damage this bad boy could do. I swapped out the Glock currently in my holster for the new one.

Moving on to the next small case I found a large Model S&W500 revolver chambered in a massive .500 Imperial Gold magnum round. The gun had golden highlights going from the trigger down the barrel. Inscribed on the side of the gun were the words, "God Killer" I couldn't believe it. This gun can kill gods? I'll have to ask the Fates about this. The revolver also had a thigh holster that I strapped on and put the revolver in.

With the two already amazing pistols, I found it hard to even imagine the gun in the rifle case being any better. My eyes widened with amazement almost to the point of them popping out at the gun in front of me. In the rifle case was an F1 Firearms skeletonized AR15 chambered in a mixture of Celestial Bronze and mortal lead. Mounted on the scope was a Eotech Holographic Optic along with an adjustable 3x zoom enhancer on a mount that allowed me to move it, so it wasn't always active. On the barrel there was a AIMPEC laser light combo that I could turn on and off using the buttons next to my trigger. On the bottom of the barrel was a sloped grip that allowed me to get in an easy shooter position. I slung the rifle over my back as I looked at the locked box in front of me. During all of the excitement I had completely forgotten about my missing arm as I had gotten used to stump.

Opening the box I couldn't believe my eyes. In side the box was what looked to be a metal prosthetic arm. I picked it up and it immoderately sprung to life. The arm flung itself towards my stump. As it did I felt a ripping at my stump as the arm fused with it. I screamed in pain as I felt a gargantuan surge of power rush towards me as I glowed with power when the arm connected. The three fates appeared and in unison said,

"All hale Percy Jackson, God of Guns, Revenge, and Assassins." The Fates then dissipated leaving a panting, semi unconscious Percy Jackson lying on the ground.

 **A/N Yay! I'm so exited to be working on this story again. Your comments and support help motivate me to continue to update! See everyone in the next chapter, I'll try to upload it later tomorrow. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Life**

* * *

 **A/N I hope everyone liked the last chapter! I'll try to update more often! I will try to increase the word count every chapter but it will take a while for me to get back into the writing groove. Enjoy!**

 **All I own is the plot.**

 **Somewhere In Virginia**

I woke up with a mind-splitting headache, and a new found power coursing through my veins. I started to recollect what happened before I fell unconscious. My eyes widened as I really membered what the Fates had given me. _I have an arm again!_ The arm had been infused with some of the Fates power turning me in to a minor god. I was now the god of Guns, revenge, and assassins. As far as I was aware, I was the only god with the gun and assassin domain, and I must share the revenge domain with Nemesis. I tried reaching out to my gun domain, and I figured out my powers. I could summon any known gun, control the ballistics of bullets, and was now the most accurate shot in the world. I immediately new the knowledge of a master gunsmith, and could build any new type of gun I could imagine. I decided to figure out what my symbol of power was. Pulling from my godly power, I searched for the power as if reaching for it in the dark. I suddenly felt a weight being put on me. Looking down I saw my new armor and symbol of power. I snapped my fingers creating a mirror to admire my new outfit in. I was wearing a celestial bronze infused leather trench coat with a hood. On my face I had a mask that covered my nose down, allowing me to go unknown by enemies. On my chest, I had a black Kevlar vest with magazine pouches on it. There were pouches for my Glock, and my ar15 with bullet loops to keep bullets for the God Killer on. I pulled a magazine out to inspect and was shocked to see another mag in its place on the vest. _So I have infinite ammo? This is gonna come in to good use._ Going back to my gear, I had my rifle slung over my back ready for use at a moments notice. I had my Glock in a holster in a thigh holster on my right leg, and the God Killer in a holster on my left. Sheathed on my hip I had a pocket knife that was a fusion of mortal steel and celestial bronze, along with Riptide in my pocket.With my new found powers I will be able to give the Olympians what they have had coming for a LONG time. First, I'm gonna need somewhere to stay. Looking around there were a few good spots I could set up a short term camp for the night. I was in a forest which gave me good cover from the sky, though the gods wouldn't exactly be searching for me. I headed over to a flat area next to a creek and set up a tent given to me by the Fates, and decided to test out some of my new powers. Closing my eyes I reached out for the strand of power connected to my gun domain. I suddenly felt connected with the hunting rifle 2 miles away, about to shoot the deer. I was able to follow the path of the bullet and everything it passed by as it went towards its target. That could be handy in a battle to be able to see everything a bullet could. Opening my eyes, I remembered my sacred animal. I felt a grin on my face at the thought of a companion to go with me on this crusade. Closing my eyes I tugged at the connection to my sacred animal and opened my eyes to the bark of a little puppy. In front of me was a white German Shepherd who looked about 1 month old. The puppy was yipping in front of me, wanting to play.

" _Hey Boss!"_ I heard in my mind as the dog looked at me, love evident in his eyes.

"Did... did you just talk to me?" It seemed like the dog had just spoken to me in my head, as crazy as that sounds.

" _Your the protector of all dogs, we all can talk to you!"_ The dog said, while running around in a circle chasing his tail. I smiled seeing the joy in the dogs eyes. _Well I guess I'm gonna have to find a name for him..._ The dog sat down looking at me curiously as I was pondering a name.

" _What are you thinking about master?"_

"I'm thinking about a name for you... how do you like the name Zeta?" I asked, hoping the little dog would like it.

" _I love it master!"_ Zeta yipped happily, clearly happy with his new name. The average German Shepherd was already rather large, and I could tell he had some magical power in him.

"Your a special dog Zeta, your going to be the most powerful dog ever. But for now, we need to help you grow up, so you can then grow strong."

" _OK Master! I'm getting tired from all this excitement... I am only 5 minutes old..."_ The little puppy curled up as he yawned in sleepiness.

"Get some sleep Zeta, you've earned it buddy. I'm gonna go take a walk around."

" _Alright Master, be safe."_ The puppy's eyes closed as he lulled himself to sleep. Looking around I decided to go for a bit of a walk to think about my plans for the future. If I was going to wage war on Olympus, I was going to need help. There are only so many people who don't live in so much fear of the Olympians that they would help me. The Demigods were an option, but how many of them would really rebel against there parents? Maybe I could talk some of my past friends in to joining me. The only person I know who would join me no matter what would be Thalia, but she would have to escape Artemis. Maybe I could pretend to take her hostage. Speaking of Artemis, her hunt will probably be snooping around here after I let out so much power when I became a god. _Speak of the devil..._ I thought as I saw a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye and heard the snap of a twig as I was suddenly surrounded by 25 girls in all silver with bows drawn on me. In the middle of them was a auburn haired 12 year old girl with an aura of hatred surrounding her. Next to her was Thalia, with her hunter clothing with her tiara on. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, as if she had no joy left. As I continued my analysis Artemis spoke up.

"Who are you _boy?_ " She spat with enough hatred to make the average guy flinch back.

"None of your damn business, _girl_ " I spat back with just as much hatred. She was a prejudiced god who never stood up for what was right, only her own skewed beliefs. Her eyes widened in surprise at the disrespect I threw at her. In a blink of an eye she shot a volley of arrows at me, which I only avoided due to my armored cloak. Deciding there was no way to get out of this situation other than to shoot my way out, I pulled out the God Killer and took aim at Artemis's shoulder. When she saw the gun she smirked, probably thinking I was some foolish mortal or demigod. I shot one round into her shoulder with enough force too knock a hole in her arm, throwing her to the ground. Her hunters went in to shock at their downed mistress. I ran towards Thalia, grabbing her arm and putting the God Killer to her temple.

"If any of you shoot, I'm going to blow her brains out. I have no quarrel with any of you, only the Olympians. Go, check on your mistress. The bullet destroyed the tendons and muscle in her arm, shes going to need medical attention." I said looking dead into the eyes of all the Hunters. They looked conflicted. They new at the end of the day they needed to focus on their Mistress before she died of blood loss, although they wanted to protect their sister.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm her." I said, although they did not look any more trusting. I heard some rustling behind me and noticed a Hunter trying to sneak up behind me and stab me in the back. Whirling around I kicked her in the gut, looking at all of the other Hunters.

"Well, I hope none of you take part in the coming war, or you all will end up like your mistress." I said with a flourish as I flashed away with Thalia. _Oh right, Thalia doesn't know its me!_

"Tell me who the Hades you are before I blast your ass to Olympus and back" Thalia said warily looking at me with electricity crackling between her hands.

"Thals... It's me..." I said while removing my cowl and face mask. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed it was me.

"Is... is it really you?" She asked with tears in her eyes. I smiled a grim smile and embraced her in a hug.

"Its me Thals, I'm not gonna leave again." Her expression turned to one of anger and she said,

"You shot Artemis!"

"Its a long story Thals. Lets go to my camp site and catch up." I said while walking towards camp to grab both Zeta and my tent.

"I'm gonna toast your ass..." Thalia said menacingly while relief was evident on her face anyways.

A/N: Ayy babadaboopy! Longest chapter yet! I hope you guys liked me bring a dog and Thalia into this crusade. I haven't decided if Percy is gonna date anyone, or if hes just gonna lone wolf it. If anyone has any suggestions for ships, just let me know and Ill definitely think it through. I hope you enjoyed!

-Dman226


	5. Chapter4

**I'm so so so so so sorry for leaving all of you for so long! I got really busy with life this year and just entirely forgot about this fic. Looking back my writing has improved so much from the mumbo jumbo thet was the first 3 chapters. Unfortunately I'm writing this on my phone but without further adue, The God of Guns!**

"So you're telling me, for the past 5 years you were a soldier in the US Army?" A very perturbed Thalia questioned, looking at the ex soldier in front of her.

"Mhm." A smirking god replied, meeting Thalia's confused stare.

"And then you were dishonorably discharged for drop kicking a security guard?" She added on, a small smirk gracing her face.

"It's not my fault he got in my way." He muttered under his breath

"...I don't think that's how that works..." Thalia responded.

"Well anyways, will you join me?" He asked, suddenly changing the tone of their conversation.

"I- I'm not sure Percy" She suddenly looked nervous, "A full fledged assault on the gods? Hell you defeated the last attack on Olympus!" Percy's eyes darkened when Thalia mentioned the battle. That was a part of his life he never thought about, and he did everything to forget about it.

"Don't talk about the battles on Olympus." Percy warned, looking at Thalia's shift in body language at his thinly veiled threat.

"Anyways, where even is this camp of yours?" Thalia asked, weakly trying to change the subject. Percy went with it though, not trying to scare away his only friend and ally in this trying time.

"It's just over this ridge." Percy said, looking over the land ahead of them. They were in a pasture surrounded by mountains on each side, giving a gorgeous view of the sun slowly going down over the highest peak. As they continued to walk, Percy could see his camp site coming into view. When they finally got to his tent, Percy saw a little furry white head pop out of his tent.

"Zeta!" Percy happily greeted, scratching the puppies ears, "Thalia, this is Zeta. He's a manifestation of my sacred animal." Thalia wasn't listening to him though, as she was entirely focused on the adorable puppy in front of her.

" _Hey boss! Whose the lovely lady?"_ Zeta asked as he ran up to Thalia and started rubbing up against her.

"She's my cousin Zeta, she's gonna be traveling with us for a bit." At the sound of this the little dogs ears perked up.

 _"You mean we're going to have company? You're the best Percy!"_ The little dogs eyes sparkled as he did circles around the two of them.

Thalia was finally able to get words out. "He's adorable! Who knew you were responsible for a dog?" She said with a smirk gracing her lips.

Percy frowned playfully at that. "Oh please Thalia I'm the most responsible person you know." Thalia scoffed but said nothing. "Besides, it's late you should go to sleep Thals." Thalia dubbed her eyes in agreement, laying down on the bed next to Zeta.

"Are you going to bed now Percy?" She asked while her eyes threatened to shut.

Percy grinned. "I'm a god now Thalia, why should I sleep? I have skills to practice.

"What ever you say Percy. I'll see you in the morning." At that Thalia drifted off, and Percy decided to go for a walk to find a suitable place to train with his new toys. If he was going to wage a war against the gods, he had to use every advantage he could get. He was gonna need allies and warriors to fight with him, and that was going to be hard to come by. Besides, he wasn't going to kill _all_ of the Olympians, he was going to keep Hestia and Hades. The other fallen Olympians would be replaced by his previous friends.

Thinking back to his friends made him long for the old days, before he learned the true nature of that backstabbing child of Athena. At least now he had years of military training and some badass powers to back him up. Speaking of those powers, Percy wanted to see how far the limits of his summoning abilities went. He reached his hands out, and channeled power into his palms, imagining a m24 sniper rifle capable of punching a hole through any material. As he continued to push power into his hands, the gun appeared. It was a sleek silver gun with sea blue accents on the barrel and trigger. It had a suppressor and a 16x scope for long range kills.

Deciding to test it out, he used his abilities to search for a person seeking revenge. As he searched the world, he found a group of insurgents preparing to take out a group of Afghan women and children. _Damn insurgents don't know the rules of war. I might be ok with righteous revenge, but that's just pathetic._ Percy flashed to about a mile away from the road the insurgent were traveling on, and set up his sniper rifle. After around a minute of waiting, he heard the soft rumble of a ford truck with a turret on the back of it and several other cars coming down the road, packed to the brim with terrorists. As Percy lined his sights up with the driver of the lead car, he took the shot. Using his abilities he followed the bullet as it twisted and twirled through the air, as it impacted into the drivers skull, leaving a fist sized hole through the mans head.

"Bullseye." Percy muttered. The lead truck immediately lost control, swerving into a rock and exploding. Percy then made the sniper rifle disappear into a charm as he pulled out his ar15. The other insurgents stopped and moved their convoy into defensive positions, seeing the man running down the sand dune at them. Percy shot the first two soldiers in the chest with deadly precision, leaving holes big enough to throw a baseball through. Percy got to the second truck in the line and used it as a springboard to jump into the semi circle of trucks and men while spiraling through the air, shooting his dual glocks full auto spraying all of the insurgents showing no mercy.

After that, there was only one man remaining. An insurgent wearing a red beret was huddled down trying to hide from Percy. Percy grabbed the man and hoisted him to his feet, seeing that he had wet himself. Looking at the pathetic excuse of a man begging for mercy almost made him feel merciful. Almost. He motioned for the man to run off, which luckily he caught the hint and started running and stumbling away like a child chasing after a toy.

"Dumb motherfucker" Percy said as he pulled the god killing Smith and Wesson from his thigh holster, aiming at the retreating leader and pulled the trigger letting out a resounding _crack, as the mans head exploded off. Gone was the innocent little boy that went to Camp Half Blood. Gone was the warrior who fought the armies of evil for the gods. Gone was the soldier who fought for the U.S. army. All that was left was the merciless assassin who thirsted for revenge._

 **A/N: I hope you all liked my return to this story! I'm going to be uploading a chapter every day for as long as I can, which will be at least this week and next. I feel as if my skill has gone up and that I'm delivering a better story. Don't forget to favorite and follow so you can keep up with updates!**

 **Dman226 signing out.**


End file.
